We will always be together
by fluffyc
Summary: Just my story about the Cullens and after Breaking Dawn xd :  3


"Renesmee" my mom called out, "It's time for school"

I sighed, I loved school since I have only been able to start it in the past few weeks due to my fast growing rate but I hated having to get up so early! I wasn't like the rest of my family – they are vampires – but I'm not well I am half – half vampire, half human.

I sat up, my mom walked into my room, "Ness you need to get up!"

"Okay, okay I am – easy for you to say you don't get tired." I replied

"Just feel lucky you can sleep." She told me.

Then my mom lifted me up and lightly placed me on the floor. I automatically walked straight into the bathroom and started to get ready.

I walked downstairs and nearly tripped over - like me I would hurt myself since my mom – Bella Swan well Cullen was so clumsy and I took after her. Alice looked over what I was wearing – she was like my personal dresser, she wouldn't let me leave the house unless she approved of what I was wearing.

My mom and dad always came to school with me – they were acting as my brother and sister who were adopted by Carlisle. I liked having my mom and dad at school sometimes but it was slightly annoying at the same time too, but the good thing is that they aren't in all of my classes.

All three of us went out to the car – we always took dads Volvo to school. We all sat in the car, I started thinking about what it would be like if I was fully human and hadn't grown up so fast.

"Ness, you have the perfect life as it is." My dad had obviously intruded in my thoughts.

My dad being a mind- reader helped sometimes if you wanted to know what people were thinking but when he intruded on my life it was rather annoying, it is like when Uncle Jasper knows how I am feeling and questions why I am feeling that way or changes how I am feeling. Auntie Alice can see the future, but she can't see me or Jake in it – Jake is pretty much my best friend but he doesn't go to the same school as me, mummy and daddy.

We were at school so quickly! I hadn't even noticed we had left which was due to my dad's quick driving. I leaped out of the car and started running towards the school, a car pulled out – I didn't see it – then my dad suddenly pulled me back.

It would have been easier to tell he wasn't human by the way he grabbed me but luckily no one saw.

I thought _my dad just saved my life, _he winked at me then we carried on walking, my mom came running up to us at the speed a human would run so nothing was too obvious.

"Are you alright Ness?" she questioned

"I think so" I answered.

I was only two years old technically well since I was born but I was as mature as a 16 year old and I looked like a teen.

"Mom, I mean Bella, what's your first class?" I asked.

I had to be sure to call my parents as there name otherwise people would become suspicious, if I had parents that looked 17-18 and I looked at least 13, then we would have to move and I didn't want to as I had Jake in Forks with me and the rest of my Vampire family.

"Biology." She answered

"I have that too" my dad added.

I sighed I wanted to have a class without my parents first lesson but I guess that wasn't happening.

My dad nudged me, I looked up at him and smiled, it was obvious that he had been intruding in my head again! I was so angry I wanted some privacy once in a while but I never got it.

"Calm down Ness" he told me.

My mom sighed; she didn't like not being involved in mine and my dad's little conversations. I thought I would let her be involved so I touched my hand to hers – I showed her what was happening then she smiled. We walked into Biology together. I sat next to my dad.

Biology was my worst subject – I hated it, I decided to get my mobile out and play on it until my dad saw what I was doing and whispered to me

"Turn it off"

This was the downside about him sitting next to me.

"You're no fun!"

He didn't say anything to that as the teacher asked me a question – I hadn't been listening so my dad whispered to me – so quietly that only a vampire or half vampire like me would be able to hear.

I answered the question then smiled at my dad. Now this was the plus side of him being a mind reader. He read my thoughts then smiled. I slid my phone back into my pocket.

I was so hungry – I only sometimes drank blood and the person next to me smelt so good – I knew my dad would react to this thought of mine in some way.

He put his hand on my leg as a restraining hand just in case I jumped at them – thought I don't have venom in me. I was disappointed in myself for even thinking of drinking human blood – my Grandpa – Carlisle- was so good with blood – he even works at a hospital – he loves to save peoples lives.

My dad whispered in a low voice

"Don't worry, you're new to this."

I was fairly new to school and being around humans but it was worrying that I could hurt someone – I didn't want to be like that.

The bell went for the end of class and everyone went rushing out of it. It was break, my mom caught up with me and my dad, I told her about what had but I didn't say it I showed her as I thought if anyone had heard they would have thought that I was some mad person.

"It's okay Ness, your dad wanted to eat me when I first met him."

"Seriously?" I said a little too loud and everyone turned round to stare so I put my head down on the table.

I'm that if my mom were able to blush she would be right now just like what I am doing.

Everyone went back to talking then I put my head back up, my parents were smiling at me it was impossible not to smile back.

Then they both questioned me

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

My mom gave me a snack; I was surprised she carried food on her as she didn't eat it. Confusion grew on my face but I didn't question her, I just ate it.

A girl walked over to the table we were sitting on – I recognised her from one of my classes – I smiled at her.

She sat down on the table that I, my mom and dad were sitting on.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" she questioned.

I looked towards my mom and she tapped me on the leg so I guessed that meant a yes.

"Sure" I answered back.

It was awkward – I didn't know what to say – so my dad started the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Edward, I'm Renesmee's brother."

"And I'm her sister - Bella."

"Cool, I'm Jess."

"Well I'm Renesmee like my da... brother said." I told her.

_I nearly ended up saying dad and then everything would've gone badly but I didn't say dad so everything was fine_.

"Are you in any of my classes," I questioned.

"I think I'm in Bella's English class, Edward's Art class and hmmm Rene…"

"Just call me Ness," I told her as everyone seemed to struggle with my name.

"Well Ness I'm in your gym class I think." She told me.

"Hm, so that's how I know you, I thought I recognised you!" I said with such excitement in my voice.

She smiled at me, my dad frowned, it must have been to do with the thoughts that were going through her mind, and I wondered what they could be.


End file.
